D.S. Pete Drummond
Pete Drummond was the ex-husband of Jill Drummond and the Police partner of Karen Voss. He worked at the Special Technologies Task Force but was unhappy with his job and was suspicous of synthetics. In Season 2, he continues his role in the police force and gets closer to Karen and her past. Biography Season One Episode 1.1 Pete and his disabled wife, Jill lived in an apartment with their synthetic, Simon who was there temporarily to help Jill recover from her accident. Pete disliked Simon which caused a lot of strain on his marriage as he felt he was being replaced. Pete and Karen are called in to a supermarket where Odi injured a woman. He tells George that he needs to recycle Odi as Odi won't even power up anymore but after George pleads to let him stay, he comes to a compromise and allows George to recycle Odi himself. Episode 1.2 Pete continues to feel replaced by Simon as Jill gets closer to Simon and Simon can seemingly do anything that Pete can now. Episode 1.3 While investigating the murder at the brothel, Pete is suspended from his job for assaulting a journalist and asks Karen to help him get his job back but she refuses as she doesn't want to be suspended. Pete is furious that this could happen but Hobbs ensures no word of any sentient synths gets out and his captain tells Pete it was a sex game gone wrong. Episode 1.4 Pete is forced to stay at home due to his suspension. Jill and Pete's marriage crumbles after Jill leaves him for Simon and she tells him they should live separately forcing Pete to stay at Karen's house. He manages to lift his suspension after promising the reporter an exclusive story is he drops all charges. He tells Karen he feels redundant with all the new synth technology. Episode 1.5 Pete nearly finds out Karen is a synth as he bursts into her room into her room in the morning but she conceals it. Both Karen and Pete are called into their Boss's office who tells them if the killer synth strikes again then he will replace them both with synthetics. Karen tells Pete that she thinks Niska is posing as a human. He is called to the woods after somebody finds Odi lying on the grounds mumbling about a murder but when he arrives, Odi has gone. Pete meets with Jill and Simon after he gets a phone call telling him that Simon must be returned. He finds them out, eating and he tells her to return him or pay for him herself. She says she can't but she needs him. Pete attends a We Are People rally where he listens to a speech on humans being made redundant. Episode 1.6 While at work, Pete gets a phone call from Jill asking for his help as she had Simon illegally modded but he went on rampage. Pete manages to stop Simon and Jill rushes out apologizing to Simon. Although he is annoyed at her care for Simon at first, he tells her he will buy her new one and she asks him to leave. Pete returns to Karen's apartment and Karen and Pete have sex. Afterwards, Karen tells Pete he is her favorite person in the world and he must know the real her. She then reveals that she is a synthetic and Pete is horrified and confused. Episode 1.7 Pete finds a note from Karen telling him that she has gone and he shouldn't try to find her. Pete wants answers and he investigates her identity of Karen Voss at the original Karen's school. The teacher there shows him a photo of the original Karen Voss and tells him that Karen Voss was a teenager who died of Lymphoma when she was a teenager at secondary school. Pete also searches David Elster online and finds a photo of the Elster family where Karen looks identical to Beatrice. Episode 1.8 In his search for answers Pete teams up with the Hawkins family. Pete helps Mattie and Toby steal back Mattie's laptop and they find temporary copies of Leo's memories which they threaten to release to the general public if he doesn't release the synths. Pete says he will deliver the laptop to Hobbs personally and leaves with it. Once he gets to Hobb's office he refuses to let somebody else deliver it and goes with a man to deliver it personally. As he is leaving the van to deliver it he catches sight of Karen walking away and runs after her. He watches her go into a church and when she leaves he catches up to her. She is at first annoyed that he tried to find her but becomes less annoyed when he points out that she has a scar that makes her different from Beatrice. They leave together. Season 2 Episode 2.1 TBA Episode 2.2 TBA Episode 2.3 TBA Episode 2.4 TBA Episode 2.5 TBA Episode 2.6 Pete brings the child synth back to Karen as he's unsure of what to do with him. He finds out that Karen was going to leave and him and is annoyed and upset by this. He is later shown to feel slightly excluded by Karen and the synth especially when Karen becomes the synth's primary user and names it Sam. He later sits on the sofa whilst Karen and Sam are connected, sitting awkwardly on the sofa arm. Episode 2.7 Pete finds out from Sam that Karen has left and isn't expecting to return as she said that Pete was going to take care of him. Pete leaves to go and find Karen at Qualia and bring her back. He finds Karen with Athena Morrow and sees that Hester is attempting to kill Athena but is separated by glass. He attempts to negotiate with Hester but she ultimately, ignores him and stabs him with a pen before running away. Karen gets out of the glass room and rushes over to the dying Pete. She tells him that he'll be okay but he jokingly tells her that she used to be such a good liar. She reveals that she was trying to become human and would have then back home to him. Pete then dies in her arms causing Karen to cry. Personality To be added Appearances Season 1= * Episode 1.1 * Episode 1.2 * Episode 1.3 * Episode 1.4 * Episode 1.5 * Episode 1.6 * Episode 1.7 * Episode 1.8 |-|Season 2= * Episode 2.2 * Episode 2.3 * Episode 2.4 * Episode 2.5 * Episode 2.6 * Episode 2.7 Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Male characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans